Anime one shot!
by cookieforeves56
Summary: Read some of your favorite characters here! Hope you like them! I also take requests too!
1. Reiner Braun - Attack on Titan

_**[ Hey guys! Here are some story one shots that I thought were really cool! Sorry if my one shots suck ; 3 ; but if you're going to read them, enjoy it! Please rate and comment! I'm planning on taking requests! Send me a message if you want me to write a story of your favorite character! Anyways, enjoy this story! thanks! -Admin ] **_

_"Reiner…" _

Reiner had met Alice when they were young, Reiner saving the girl from a couple of bullies who wanted her food. The blonde always stayed with the smaller girl, always protecting her from any trouble. They grew up together, even the time when they had to evacuate to the second wall, Wall Rose. Along the way, they met with Bertholdt, who stuck with the two until they decided to enter the Survey Corps together. "Alice, its too dangerous for you. I don't want you to join."

"But I want to be with you and Bertholdt! I can do it, Reiner! I'm strong like you guys!" She said as she tugged on Reiner's shirt. Alice then looked up at his eyes, slowly giving him the puppy eye dogs. Reiner blushed as he looked away, sighing as he tried to cover his cheeks. "Fin-Fine..you can come..but you're going to stick with me, all the time…okay?" Her eyes brightened as she smiled at him, jumping excitedly. "Of course! I'll stay with both of you!"

"You sure know how to make her smile, Reiner." Bertholdt exclaimed as he walked beside him and Alice, Alice's smile still on her face. Reiner sighed and looked at the girl that walked a bit further than them. Bertholdt stared at his friend for a bit, noticing that he was staring at her walk along the dirt path. Bertholdt smiled as he nudged his shoulder, Reiner looking up at him confused. "You like her, don't you?" Reiner's eyes were wide as his cheeks burst into a pink color, looking away from his tall friend as he slightly pushed him and not answering his question. Bertholdt chuckled as he jogged back to where he stood originally and smile happily. "You better not say a word.."

"I promise and cross my heart.." He replied in a happy tone, still walking beside him. "Reiner! Bertholdt! Come on! Let's hurry it up!" she smiled, folding her hands behind her. Bertholdt nudged at his friend as he sighed and looked at him, smiling. "Yeah I know. Let's hurry and catch up." Bertholdt laughed as he jogged along with Reiner, catching up to Alice.

_**[ 3 months later ] **_

As they all survived and have been divided into different communities, as said, Alice, Reiner and Bertholdt stayed together and stayed with the rest of their friends. It was during a time where Captain Pixis had explained a mission to use Eren and cover a hole that was created. Reiner understood as his team, along with going with Jean, Annie, Bertholdt and Alice to protect the west side of the town. As they departed, they watched as the Titans slowly came through, getting ready to attack. "Alice." the said girl looked back to see Reiner jogging toward her direction, and looking down at her with a serious expression. Alice smiled and knew that look too well, and stood straight, placing a hand on his arm gently. "Don't worry, I'll be okay…trust me.."

"But.."

"Reiner! Alice! They're coming our way!" Jean called out as they stood in a ready position. Alice and Reiner looked at their friends, and looked back at each other, Alice smiling. "Trust me…everything's going to be okay.." she said as she watched them move, Alice running to catch up to them. Reiner watched her catch up to the others, taking a deep breath before doing the same. They killed Titans left and right, paying more attention to get Eren who was currently carrying the boulder to cover the hole. They watched with amazement as they stared at Eren carry the boulder, hearing a shout near by. "Hurry! Protect Eren at all costs!" Everyone proceeded, everyone doing the best they can to stall the Titans to protect him. Alice was panting as her uniform was slightly covered in blood and hiding as she looked around to fight another Titan that tried to attack Eren. Alice gasped as she saw Reiner land on a roof top, a Titan sneaking up behind him and opening his hand to grab him. "Riener!" she screamed, running as fast as she could and pushing him out of the way and getting grabbed by the Titan. Reiner grunted and looked back, noticing that Alice was taken away. "Alice!" he called back, watching the Titan lift her up by her jacket and raise it to its mouth. Reiner tripped here and there, ignoring the sharp pain going through his leg. Bertholdt noticed him and looked back, about to call his name before seeing Alice about to be eaten by the Titan that was behind him. His eyes widened as he started to run too, chasing after Reiner. "Reiner, wait!" But Reiner couldn't stop. He kept staring at Alice as he could hear her piercing screams, ringing through his ears. He jumped, using his maneuver gear to try to get there faster. But by surprise, a titan had reached and was able to bite some part of him, making him loose balance and land on another rooftop harshly. "Reiner!" he looked up as he watched the Titan drop her in its mouth, her gaze locking with his. Her hand was extended, tears still in her eyes. Everything seemed to fall silent, Reiner extending his hand, his own blood staining his uniform.

**"STOP IT!"**

_**Chomp!**_

Reiner was close enough. Close enough to hear the Titan close its mouth and hearing the crunch, along with a slight splatter of blood staining his face. Reiner couldn't move no more, his body laying there as he watched that Titan eaten his childhood friend walking away. "Al-Alice…"

"Reiner!" he heard his name being called as he was suddenly lifted and noticed that he would have been crushed by another Titan if he weren't saved. He was set down, Bertholdt slowly looking down at him as they were hiding for just a bit. Annie was there also, arriving just as they did. Reiner sat there as his eyes were dull and his body slowly letting out steam from earlier. Bertholdt seemed to watch what happened and kneeled down next to him, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. Annie watched and looked out the window, just making sure no Titans were coming their way. "We're monsters…"

"Reiner..?"

"We're monsters….Bertholdt….we're monsters…" he repeated, his body slowly regenerating as Annie continued to look out but listening to their conversation. Memories triggered as they flashed through his mind, his hand clenching and forming fists. "Wh-Why..? Why were we the chosen ones to suffer like this..?"

"Re-Reiner…" he shuddered, his head low as small droplets of water fell onto his uniform. He remembered. Even the very last thing she mouthed to him before she was killed before his eyes. Her voice rang in his ears, scaring him for the rest of his life.

_"Reiner…"_

… _Ashiteru … _

_**[ If you're watching the anime and not reading the manga, then I'm sorry for the spoil! But I do hope that this one shot was an okay! thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! -admin ]**_


	2. Coporal Rivaille - Attack on Titan

_**[Slight Lemon in the beginning! Just a warning! Thanks! -Admin]**_

Her toes were stretched on the mattress as another body lay on top of hers. Moans filled the Coporal's room, especially the lady that was currently staying over. He continued to thrust into her hard and fast, the girl's feminine like hands grasping onto his bed sheets. She moaned out his actual name, not by formalities because, inside the Coporal's headquarters, she had to follow his orders.

"..R-..Rivaille.."

"Sh-Shut up…n-not now.."

He moaned, thrusting even faster into her womb. She arched her back once more, feeling the pit of her stomach starting to squeeze and sooner or later, release onto him, Rivaille doing the same when he held almost an iron grip on the poor girl. The two were panting, Rivaille slipping out of her slightly sweaty form and laying beside her on the same mattress. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright violet eyes, looking and staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at her Coporal, noticing he was staring right at her. "Did you.."

"I know. I used it..don't worry." he replied, already knowing what she was going to say. She let out a soft sigh and slowly turned so her back was facing the man. "We need to stop.."

"And why should we?" he asked, slightly catching her by surprise. She stayed silent, her gaze looking away from the dark orbs that were staring at her closely. He let out a soft sigh escape his lips as his muscular arm draped over her small waist, protectively pulling her toward his warm body. "Enough talk, go to sleep now." She looked up at him and gave a soft smile that always seem to catch him off guard before he saw her turn in, into a deep slumber. He continued to watch her sleeping form, sighing again as he ran his fingers through her soft brown locks. "Maybe..she was right.." he thought to himself out loud, yet very quiet. He looked down at her again, a small yet unnoticeable smile forming on his thin and slightly bruised lips. A thing that only she can ever notice on his straight face. "But..we couldn't hold back much longer, could we; Makyota..?" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then decided to close his eyes, his dreams slowly recalling to the past memories of when they first met and how.


	3. Commander Erwin - Attack on Titan

_**[ Here's Erwin's one shot my readers! I hope you like this and I hope you continue with commenting and sending me reviews! I look forward to it! Thank you! - Admin ] **_

Erwin was lying in bed, his eyes closed as the began his rest. He didn't know that his dreams were suddenly taking him back to the once peaceful days in his past.

_/ / / / /_

Erwin was doing his daily chores, going out to buy some food for his family dinner tonight. Until suddenly, he heard the gates opening. When he was a kid, he was transferred into a different country because America was starting to be taken over by a species called Titans. After seeing his father successfully become a fabulous Commander in the Survey Corps and Scouting Legion crew, Erwin was inspired by his role to the village. Suddenly bumping into a female, he helped her with her dropped things. "I'm so sorry about that.."

"Its okay, it was my fault for not watching.." She replied, taking the last thing from his hand. He stared at her until she gave him a small smile and a small bow. "Thank you." she said before making her leave. Erwin continued to stare, not knowing that she was going to make a big impact in his life.

_\ \ \ \ \_

Erwin had encountered the same girl several times and since that they have been bumping into each other, Erwin decided to introduce himself. The girl smiled with a soft giggle escaping her lips, introduced herself as Maria LockHeart. As introductions came through swiftly, they started to chat up a storm, finding about each of their interests. They were walking down town one day, not catching how dark it got so suddenly. Maria looked up at the starry sky, her breath being taken away from the beautiful sight above her. Erwin looked at the sky, but slowly turned and looked at Maria, catching something else that was more beautiful than the starry sky. "Look, Erwin! Its a shooting star!" she exclaimed, pointing at the moving astroid in the sky. She closed her eyes, taking a moment before opening them again. She looked at Erwin, catching him staring at her. "Wh-What are you staring at, Erwin..?" she asked, the light shade of pink gently coating her cheeks. Erwin blinked a few times, pink covering his cheeks as well as he looked away, looking up at the sky. Maria caught this really cute as she giggled at his action. "Erwin, did you make a wish..?"

"A wish..?" he questioned. She smiled and sat down on the grassy hill, looking up at the sky above them.

"Yes, a wish. Did you make a wish?" He stood there for a moment before taking a seat next to her, laying back as he folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I did.."

"You did? About what?"

"Am I supposed to tell you..?" He chuckled, looking at her. She was laying down now, laying beside him as they both looked at each other with friendly eyes. "Yes, of course you have to tell me! I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..!"

"You're such a kid.."

"Yeah w-well, so are you..!"

"Whatever.." he replied with another chuckle, looking at her as she began to pout. He turned his gaze to the starry sky again, still lying on his back. He stared, thinking for a bit. "Hey Maria..?"

"Yeah..? What is it..?" She looked at him, a bit confused to why she was hearing this sort of concerned tone in his voice. He turned his head ever so slowly and looked at her straight in the eyes, not breaking the gaze that the two kept. "What's your biggest fear..?" She stared at him a little longer before looking at the sky again, shrugging a little. "I don't know yet..what about you..?" Erwin looked at her and looked at the sky too. "My biggest fear.." he mumbled to himself out loud for a little. Maria continued to listen, waiting for his answer to her question. She turned to look at him, noticing the troubled look written on his face. Maria tilted her head slightly as she moved a little closer, placing a soft hand on his broad shoulder. "Ewrin..?"

"My biggest fear…is losing the one I love…" He replied, placing his hand on top of her smaller one. She blushed a little at the action, locking her gaze with him again. "Maria.." he murmured as he slowly leaned in, his eyes half lidded as Maria sat there, in slight shock as she watched him move closer and closer. She let out a soft breath as she closed her eyes shut, feeling the softness and warmth of Erwin's lips pressing against her own. She shyly kissed back, her movement a bit hesitant as she felt him put just a bit more pressure. He then finally pulled away, looking at her with the most gentleness eyes she has ever seen. "I.." he started, his arms then snaking around her waist as he pulled her a little closer. "I don't want to lose you, Maria.." he whispered, just for her to hear. Maria blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug as she let out joyful tears. "I love you, Erwin.."

"I love you too, Maria.." he replied, hugging her small frame as a smile formed on his lips, ever so gently.

_\ \ \ \ \_

After a few years of a romantic relationship, Erwin finally married Maria and was sent off before Erwin was sent off to join the military. After Erwin and Maria's honeymoon, Erwin gently kissed Maria's forehead as he started to dress into the military's uniform. Maria's eyes opened ever so slightly, catching him draping his cape over his shoulders. "Erwin…are you leaving, already..?" she said in a soft tone, sitting up ever so slowly. Erwin looked back as he made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed to hold her small hands. "Yes..I'll be leaving..I don't know when I will be back but..I trust my parents that they will take good care of you.." he said, looking into her violet eyes. She gave him a smile as she covered her chest with the blankets that the bed had provided and gave his hand a soft kiss. Erwin leaned forward, making that same gesture from their first encounter of their love relationship and gave her lips a gentle press against his own. Erwin smiled at her before making his leave, waving a goodbye to her. Erwin sighed as he made his way to HQ, riding his horse as he noticed someone else moving to ride beside him. "Don't worry. You will get to your wife soon, Erwin." He looked and noticed a short man on his left, riding a horse as well. He gave another mental sigh as he looked forward, holding his horse's reins, ever so tightly. "You're right Rivaille…We'll be back soon enough.." he said as they watched soldiers open the gates, and head out themselves.

_**[ 10 years time ] **_

For 10 years, Maria and Erwin wrote letters to each other, Erwin being reminded that his first son was born, and was named Noah. He chuckled at the time where he read that he was hoping to meet his father soon and that he would teach him some fighting techniques. Erwin then put his letter away, his horse leading their way back to the gates. Once the gates opened, Erwin was the first to lead the group of men inside the walls. After retreating, Erwin was stopped by the same man. "Commander." he called. Erwin looked back, looking at the same short man that had stuck with him for the last 10 years. "At ease, Lance Coporal Rivaille.." he said with a small smile as he started to ride back to his home. After Erwin's father has passed, Erwin was able to successfully take his father's role as Commander, and take part of the Survey Corps program. Erwin rode home, slowly opening the door to reveal his family members that were left. His mother greeted him with some kisses and some food while Maria slowly came in with a glass of water. She gasped, noticing her husband at the door as the cup of water slipped from her hands. Erwin smiled as he finally saw his wife, bringing her against his chest. They held each other at an embrace as he stroked her hair, Maria taking in the scent that she had missed for 10 years. "Mama?" they heard. Erwin caught sight of this and saw a small boy enter the same room as they were in, looking like a small little version of him. Maria smile as she watched Erwin approach him. "Are you my Papa?" he asked, one hand holding a toy. Erwin nodded as he held his arms out, a toothy grin coming out from the small boy. "My son…I'm so glad I get to see you.." he said, holding him closer, if possible. They celebrated with a nice big dinner that Erwin's mother had made, hearing some laughs heard around the dinning room. It felt so warm, so warm and just so valuable.

_**[ After dinner ] **_

Erwin sighed as he took a seat on the mattress that he shared with Maria, glad that he knew that she's at his side once more. "Noah is such a talkative boy.."

"Yes he is..he just loves to hear your adventures out from the walls.." she explained, putting her book down as she stretched, laying her head back against the soft pillow. Erwin laid beside her, his hands folded behind his head. "I feel safe.." Erwin looked at her and smiled, poking her nose playfully. "The fact that I was able to move us a little closer to the middle of town, than near the walls?"

"Maybe, or just the fact that you're back home again.." she sighed contently with a soft giggle. Erwin chuckled as he leaned to the side, gently pressing his lips against hers. It took a while before he wrapped his arms around her body, her arms slipping around her waist. He seemed so a bliss before-

A sudden boom was heard, making Erwin pull away from Maria and look out the window. Maria sat up and looked at Erwin as he got up, still looking. "What the.." he mumbled before within a blink of an eye, a Titan peered out of no where. Maria's eyes widen as she screamed, noticing that the Titan moved and stepped down on their roof. Erwin hovered on top of Maria, covering her from the rubble. "Er-Erwin! W-What about-!

"Mama! Papa!" a small voice squeaked as they looked up. Erwin's eyes widened as he noticed the Titan have his son in its hands, the small boy crying. "NOAH!" Maria screamed as she watched her son in the Titan's hands in horror. "Noah hold on!" Erwin called as he hurriedly put on his 3DMG on him, attaching the wire to the Titan's hand. Erwin reached for Noah's extended hand, Noah's face filled with fear. Before he could even grab his small hand, the sound of bones crushing and blood gushed onto his shirt as he watched in pure horror, his only son gone within his eyes. "NOAH!" He screamed, blood seeping through the Titan's teeth. "ERWIN!" He heard a scream, looking down quickly as he saw Maria getting picked up from another Titan. Erwin hurriedly tried to reach her, his hand now taking a grasp within her own. But it was a matter of time before he realized that the Titan was going to eat her whole and that she was slowly slipping into the Titan's mouth. "I-I love you Erwin.."

"Ma-Maria.." he stammered, tears running downs face as he tried to hold onto her even more. Maria soon fell in, Erwin's eyes widening with fear. "MARIA!"

_Erwin.._

_Erwin.._

_/ / / / /_

"Erwin!" Erwin's eyes shot open as he looked around cautiously, his eyes wandering until his gaze landed upon a short man with raven colored hair, looking down at him from the side of his bed. Erwin slowly sat up, placing a hand on his forehead and catching the small coat of sweat that coated that part of the skin. "You were squirming in your sleep and you didn't wake up from the morning horn." Rivaille explained as he watched him stare into space. He sighed as he started to gather his things, placing them on the bed. Rivaille stared at Erwin one last time before turning back and walk toward the door. "If its bothering you that much, then you should get some rest. Take a day off or something." he said, his back still to him. Erwin still kept his gaze emotionless, his eyes a bit of a haze. "Just a reminder.." he started to say, his hands slowly starting to clench. "Today is _the _day we both shouldn't be working.." he said before making his leave. Erwin sighed as he rubbed his temples slightly before getting up to get himself dressed, passing by a calendar and a small photo frame of his family and a small splat of blood on the corner, indicating that him _and Rivaille _had lost someone dear to them on that same exact day.


End file.
